Seasons
by Nispedana
Summary: NextGEN. CXA, LXOC, KXOC. A story about an aspiring designer and a serious prince... whose fates had been intertwined decades before they were even born.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Set 20 years after the ending of Gundam seed since Kira and Cagalli are siblings, Lacus will end up with an OC. Sorry! Hope it didn't turn you off...

Please don't forget to review~

**DISCLAIMER: ** I WISH I own Gundam Seed

* * *

**Prologue**

Ghirel Zala Atha stood in front of millions of people once again for the same reason he had been doing this for the past two or three years. He recalled the first time he did this - it was during peaceful times and he was making the type of speech that he watched his parents do for the most part of his life. But unfortunately, what they had fought for in the wars all those years ago was but a dream.

Humans are simply a self-destructive species.

His country - Orb, was losing in the war. They do still have a good chance of making a comeback, but too many lives had already been lost. They had stood by his grandfather's principle - that they will remain neutral territory, and they did not regret that decision. The fact is, now, they have finally discovered the true source of this war... and they knew that the best way to tell this was by _him_ making the speech.

No, who was he kidding- despite being the prince, he was the alternative. _She _was the best choice but then she was not there at the moment, nor would he have wanted to. She had extreme influence over the nations, just like her mother- but he was selfish... he wanted to be certain that she is safe, so he made her hide in a place that even _he _doesn't know about.

He felt himself smile internally at her memory. She was really the most wonderful person he had met, and his parents say that at that respect she was like her mother.

Neither of them had met her before she had passed... but they said at certain aspects like charisma they were similar - but different in pretty much everything else. Her hair, her eyes, and pretty much most of her features she had inherited from her father...

Her father...

What odd the twists of fate.

A man who had not risked a single finger in the last two wars was suddenly connected to one of the main causes of the current one.

No one knew what was happening, but it did anyway...

He felt his mother's gaze, pulling him out of his trance, and then gave him an encouraging yet anxious smile. He just sent her an invisible grin and finally started connecting with his audience. He stared at them deeply - making sure they will stay with him, body and soul, until his last word.

He opened his mouth to speak, hoping he will not stutter...

But a moment later, it is revealed that that wasn't the real problem-

**_BANG!_**

For a bullet found its way on its chest.

* * *

**PLEASE READ: **A little warning that this scene will happen at least _halfway_ through the story. First parts would be a tad slow, fluffy, and may be categorized as a futuristic slice-of-life story (you know, sort of). _Very_ **Shoujo.**

* * *

Please Review^^


	2. Preparation

Thank you so much for reading especially to those who reviewed and will review, you guys make me so happy! Please do not stop..

**A/N: **Please imagine the hero here as a blonde Athrun with shorter hair.

**WARNING: **This story can be too slow for many people's tastes. But to me, the wait would be worth it... so please stay with me until the end, okay?

**DISCLAIMER: ** I WISH I own Gundam Seed

*EDITED [5/9/12]

* * *

...

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:Preparation**

ONOGORO

Ghirel Athha woke up exactly 6:00am – as he always did. He stretched his arms out and gracefully climbed down to bed, before opening the curtains to catch the newly awakened sun's rays. His eyes narrowed as they adjusted to the light, and saw the wonderful city as soon as they could handle its glory. He was in the hailed capital of the Orb Union... and it was truly a magnificent place.

And it wasn't just him, too, to feel so proud of their home. Growing up, he had witnessed the country's growth and success. He kept thinking of how well his parents ruled – to the point that no one in the right mind would refute the fact.

He was proud to be their son, of course, yet he felt rather nervous and depressed at the same time. He wondered if he will be able to continue their legacy.

"_Puruuuuuuuuuuuu…._" His robot dog howled, attempting to make him feel better. He smiled lightly and patted it on the head. He named it Puru, it had the form of a small wolf-hound and was a mixture of different shades of blue. Another odd thing about him was that his design unintentionally made his head bobble from time to time... making him look like a giant bobble head when he's worried. Puru was also the first robot he created at 5 years old. His father thought him how to invent as soon as he was old enough to hold a wrench- which, to his father, meant as soon as he can grip things.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in."

"Sire?" His personal butler, Muro, called certain that he is awake. Behind him was his 5-year old little brother, Coguri. Coguri was a splitting image of his father, although his parents specifically described him as a pure-blood male Cagalli on the inside - rebellious, stubborn, and free-spirited. Coguri was definitely an adorable kid and was loved by all, it was just odd that he woke up so early in the morning and was wearing that uncharacteristic anxious expression.

"You woke up early..." he said, stating the obvious and the boy nodded weakly.

"Father was having a bad dream... Mother asked me to go to you."

"I see..." he uttered in comprehension and then pointed at his bed. "You can use my bed for now."

"Hai." he smiled and stared at Puru. Puru barked, and immediately followed his (other) master to be his pillow. Ghirel smiled at the sight and then turned his head to Muro, who bowed upon noticing his master's attention.

Muro was a good-looking and gentle old man. He had a slowly whitening hair and mustache, but considering he is just in his late 40s... he does look about a decade younger. Muro is a natural though, but he had so far never held anything against coordinators – In fact, he was one of the few who knew full well what happened in that war. He was certainly one of those who supported the Princess and the PLANT's former prince's marriage as well, and followed the two loyally despite the few oppositions they faced regarding various issues. He even volunteered to take care of their child.

"Shall I arrange your bath now, sire?" he asked although it was for formalities for Ghirel answers the same way every time.

"No, thank you. I shall take care of my own bath." He answered. Ghirel recalled feeling annoyed at first with his incessant asking, but he had grown used to it. Muro was kind of a robot in a way that he _had_ to ask different things for formalities. "I shall arrange your outfit today, sire?" he asked yet another formality.

"Yes, thank you." Ghirel answered, as he always had. He simply did not have the fashion sense fit for a prince, after all- it was one of the few things he inherited from his mother.

...

Athrun Zala woke up sweating and shivering from a horrible nightmare. But it wasn't really a nightmare, Athrun knew, and this fact made it all the more hideous.

He dreamed of Lacus's death.

"Athrun?" Cagalli called worriedly as she sat up, her long hair resting chaotically on her shoulders. She let out a deep breath and patted his back, and he in turn leaned down to hug her. It was one of those rare days her husband shows any sort of weakness – and it involved a dear friend of theirs.

She touched her husband's hair fondly, trying to make it all feel better. Lacus was a huge part of their lives, and having her pass away so early made the fact that she was no longer with them that much painful.

In the end, she felt Athrun's grip on her tighten. It already happened _exactly_ two decades ago – and she _still_ can't believe it.

___ORPHANAGE, 20 years ago_

_It was night, and Kira's engagement party with Lacus had just ended. They were so happy for the two of them – they were a perfect couple, and many had striven to gain the type of relationship that they had. But just before the couple was about to leave, Lacus' phone rang. _

"_Hello?" _

"_Hai."_

"_Very well…"_

_Kira placed his hands over her shoulders. "Who was that?"_

"_It was Yzak." She answered. Yzak's father was the new Chairman of the PLANT- and a call from him meant that there's something important Lacus had to do. Kira frowned._

"_Doesn't he know we just got engaged?"_

"_I doubt it – and besides it's an important job."_

"_And that is…?" Cagalli asked._

"_He asked me to visit the Colony on an island near Spain." She answered. It was the latest Coordinator colony on earth, and there were very few. No one would be surprised if they were having a morale problem._

"_When?"_

"_Tomorrow."_

"_But you're still tired-"_

"_I can sleep on the plane."_

"_But-"_

_Lacus cut him by placing gently a palm on his cheeks. "Kira… I want to do this."_

Silence

"_Fine…" he muttered and added. "But be careful."_

...

DINING ROOM, Later that morning

The family was having breakfast together when someone knocked. It was Kira.

"Mind if I join you guys today?" he asked in his usual nonchalant tone of voice, but the couple know all too well that he was croaking.

"Oh sure." Cagalli answered immediately. Kira was obviously seeking some good company – and there was no better option than the two of them, especially when the confidante he loved so much had already left him. Kira had never married, and probably never would, so they were really the only ones who could help him through this.

Cagalli mentally slapped herself for almost looking at her brother pitifully.

"Sit." She stated and he smiled before eyeing the food. "Where's Maya?"

"She's at home."

"Alone?"

"She told me I can go here alone." he answered blankly. Cagalli knew all too well what happened. She let out a deep _deep_ breath for she was going to open the messy topic that simply just won't end.

"She's your _wife_, Kira. I understand you still care for lacus - we all do - but you should stop doing this to her."

"Do what?"

"You're being too polite with her."

"That's bad?" he asked, knowing full well what she meant.

"Do you have any idea how confused your son was because your so stubborn?"

"I am _not_ stubborn. I did try." he yelled. "She's just not Lacus."

_-Flashback-  
_

_The next day though, Kira absolutely went against her trip. Lacus frowned very deeply at her fiancee. _"_How come? You agreed-"_

"_I just looked at the forecast and there's going to be a storm- a big one, and it will last a few days. It could hit your plane if you don't time the flight properly!"_

"Could_ be? Kira, I don't want to prolong this any longer. We can always go there earlier. I can't wait a few more days just to be sure."_

"_Are you listening-"_

"_I _am _listening__, Kira. Now please, just don't worry so much… you'll grow white hairs in a year if you do."_

"_Lacus…" _

"_I love you Kira, and we _will_ get married. I don't think a mere storm would be able to cut that." She smiled and touched his cheeks. Kira found himself grinning, and he automatically leaned down for a kiss._

"_Be careful, Lacus."_

_She giggled._

"_Hai, Hai."_

That was the last moment he had with her, and he kept regretting that he didn't lock her up her room. Yet there was no going back, she had passed away. He kept telling himself all those clichés like she's now in a better place- away from all the corruption in this world that they witnessed firsthand…

But Kira was also human. He can be selfish… he wanted Lacus with him again… He honestly wanted to walk away for a while, to be alone... And maybe avoid breaking down in front of his nephews.

But the memories brought about by her death anniversary was simply too much for him to handle.

...

Ghirel's deep emerald orbs watched Kira blankly, as he cried. It was a pitiful sight, considering all the amazing things he had done during the war. What the media may have thought of this, he wondered, but he then shook them away. He felt cruel being so disinterested, but he could not help it. He really did idolize his uncle before, but seeing him break down like this so many times can take its tall.

Of course, he knew that his uncle was remembering his diseased fiancée. Ghirel years ago looked her up, after much internal conflict. Princes are not supposed to pry, but he was still a child and he was curious... and anxious for the man he had admired.

And there she was, Lacus Clyne – a truly talented and charismatic girl. And yet Ghirel still can't understand how Kira could still mourn her like this as if she was the center of his life... and he's already married to someone _else_. It had been two decades since then, and it had been two decades of suffering for him. He had never tried asking anyone about his uncle and Clyne though, he is the prince and it simply was not a good act for his image.

And so, he just continued standing there... and silently mused about the things he has yet to understand.

...

MAIN BALCONY, an hour later

After seeing Kira to sleep, Cagalli went to join her son in the balcony. He was just standing there- staring blankly at the sky. But as a mother, she knew precisely what was bothering him.

"I know you wanted to ask ages ago…"

"I do not, mother." He answered pushing his blonde bangs back.

"Okay… I'll just talk to myself, then." She smiled and her son did not look at her. "Kira was deeply in love with Lacus Clyne."

"Love can ruin a person like that?" he asked, scolding himself internally for his lack of thought. Cagalli just smiled.

"…It can, but it usually does the opposite."

"I don't see why '_falling_ in love' with a person is good, mother."

"Falling…. When falling, you would feel as if you're flying for a moment."

"Only to end up dead." he muttered and then whipped his head to her. "And I'd hate to be rude, mother, but _why_ are you suddenly telling me?"

"You're _eighteen_ now. And yet you don't even show a slightest bit interest in the subject?"

"Why would I? Seeing Uncle like that is a good enough statement."

"What about me and your father?"

"That is a different matter altogether."

"No it's not." Cagalli spat as she placed her hands on her hips as a gesture of disapproval. "How am I going to expect grandchildren?"

Ghirel's eyes jerked for a second, but he managed to compose himself immediately... much to his mother's chagrin.

"I don't see why this is an issue when I am still so young. Now if you'll excuse me, your highness- I have a lot of studying to do."

"Ghirel." She called firmly. Her son takes his responsibility _too_ seriously and at such an early age too... At the age of 10, he had already been acting beyond her years.

"Please have an open mind."

"I don't understand why you would think otherwise, mother."

Cagalli sighed. She touched Ghirel's cheek and gave him a short peck before whispering, "Just do okay?"

And she left, leaving an incredulous Ghirel staring blankly at the sky again.

Kira's 'love' for Lacus will remain disconcerting to him. It destroyed the image of his uncle, and that was an understatement. That... feeling his mother was talking about really sounds as if it will make a person weak.

He pondered implications of his conversations with his mother, and frowned at the conclusion. _Him, _fall in love?

He scoffed.

Never.

.

.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

_**Coming Soon:  
**_**CHAPTER 2: Her Daughter**

* * *

**REPLIES TO ANGELS:**

**TwinkleFeather - **Thank you. And no haha.. I only put Lacus & Athrun as the main characters because the new Hero and heroine's appearance and maybe personalities are similar to those two the most. I didn't plan on making Kira evil, but now that you've mentioned it- Joke! XDD And finally Thank you so much for the review!

**morbid333- **I understand, and it's definitely a risk for me considering reviews mean too much to me. In any case, Thank you so much for the review and adding the story to ur c2!

**Dzuljeta - **I'm relieved to hear that. XD Thanks for the review!

**perfect beauty - **Thank you for the review~! And yeiy for gunshots~ XD

**JenesisX - **I dunno if that was a cliff-hanger since it will happen in the middle of the story. XD Yeah it's a twilight-ish prologue. hehe. Thanks for the review~!

**Cheyla** - Hahaha. 'Nice cliffhanger' *chuckles* Thanks for the comment~! XDD

* * *

So what do you think of the characters? The chapter? The story so far? I don't know- just please tell me what you thought! Everyone of them will make me so happy! T_T


	3. Her Daughter

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Gundam Seed.

* * *

...

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Her Daughter**

FLORENCE**  
**

On the pristine sands of one of the most beautiful countries in the world, passed by a beautiful woman around her 40s. She had short bunned hair, whose pink shade was an eye-catcher to many. The woman smiled and held the rings of her wheel chair- they were special wheels that was designed so that even the soft sand couldn't do anything to intervene with the elegant flow of her movements. The sun had barely risen, and the nice balance between the light and the dark was a beautiful sight against the mild waves of the sea.

She placed her hand on a button, so she can move to another side of the beach. Somewhere nearer to where she had been found all those years ago by a good-hearted local.

Or so she _thought_…

She meant about being a local. That man was certainly a good man, otherwise she would have left ages ago no matter what. But when she regained her memories, he told her everything, and she found out he had attempted to escape something _himself_. In her case it was death, in his it was insanity.

Her wheelchair followed her command and took her to her desired destination. She mustered all of her strength to stand up, and she carefully sat on the sand. She slightly touched the thick bun of hair in her head and took the clip out revealing her pink and now-shoulder length hair.

She continued to stare at the horizon for a long while. It had been 2 decades since she had seen them, and she wanted to be with them again. But in her case, that was no longer possible.

"Mother!" A young teenager about 17 years of age yelled from the rocky mountains adjacent to the beach. She had long lush beige hair that flew gracefully with the wind, deep silver eyes that could see right through anyone, and a bright smile that could make dark matter transform to its opposite form.

She ran towards her after waving. She was yelling something like 'why didn't you wait for me, mother?' and continued approaching he-

_Bump!_

The girl tripped, and Lacus flinched only slightly. Her daughter was too clumsy that she had learned to stop panicking internally every time she tripped. Besides, she fell on sand. And she rarely showed her worry as well. Her daughter was thoughtful- it was torture to see people looking at her with worried faces. Besides, she knew things like tripping were natural and children shouldn't be too sheltered.

If only her daughter actually grew out of being clumsy. Not that she was any different, though, even for what people said about her grace- she could still be as gauche as a 5 year old.

But when her daughter didn't stand up a surge of panic passed by her… _Did she hit a rock?_

"Really, mother… father would be looking for us." She pouted. "It's his birthday today, you know."

"Mou, Sarah, how _mean_… of course, I know it's his birthday." She smiled. In a sense, it really was her husband's birthday. Albeit a new one, to signify the new identity that he built with her…

Jacquez Chevalier. That was his name- his _new_ name. Sarah had inherited her beautiful beige hair and deep silver eyes from him, and she looked like him in general. And she was Hazelle now, but unlike Jacquez she did not want to forget her past life. She had a wonderful life, it had just been successive unfortunate twists in their fates that ensured they be kept apart.

She was going to Spain to try and use her influence to raise, at least to some degree, the morale of the new coordinators on the planet. It was sad but it was human nature to dislike what was different- and despite it being a time of peace, there were still issues that rendered another war likely to happen again.

_SEVERAL MILES ABOVE SEA LEVEL, 20 years ago_

_Lacus Clyne stared at the circular window right beside her in ponder. She thought about the imminent wedding and how nice it would be. She thought how many children she and Kira would have._

_But she was immediately pulled out of her daze when Kuron, the head bodyguard assigned to protect her, flinched. She saw him look around and she followed. The other guards were all over the place, faces panic-stricken. She was surprised when Kuron suddenly pulled her to the isle and she had no choice but to follow._

_She heard murmurs from the people and she heard one of her guards that they should follow us. Kuron kicked the door open, he swiftly handed her a floating device that she knew would protect her even if she jumped that high above the air. Wait– she'd have to jump? Wh-_

_And the next thing she knew she was already falling. She used her remaining strength, fighting the terrifying sensation that coursed through her, to open the device and she stared at the pla-_

**BOOOMM!**

_Time stopped and she watched in agony as the plane's body separated. It was going to all sorts of the direction, and she didn't even bother muffling her screams. _

_God…_

Please tell her she was dreaming.

_For the silence that came after, it really felt that way.  
_

_And then a piece of the plane hit her device sending her flying._

_-End of Flashback-_

She remembered that event 4 years later… when she already married and had a daughter.

…

Later that day they separated. Hazelle went straight home to start the cooking, while Sarah went to shop for more ingredients in case more than expected people would come. Or at least they are hungrier than anticipated.

"Good morning, Sarah!" A child with shiny auburn hair greeted and his playmate turned immediately to do the same. They were siblings– fraternal twins to be exact and they certainly loved to play, especially with the pretty 16 year-old.

She laughed but the she feigned a serious expression getting the two children to flinch.

"The sun is barely up, you know, aren't you two playing a bit too early?"

"But that's because we slept early last night, Sarah."

"Do your parents know you're here? Waking everyone in the neighborhood up?"

"…No – but…"

"But…?"

"It's not like anyone's waking up…"

"Yet." She sighed. "And you can catch a cold, you know."

"Only idiots catch colds."

"Ah. You never know, kids."

"Mou, how _mean_!"

She laughed. "Just get inside."

"Awww…"

She smiled and leaned down to whisper, "Be good kids and surprise your parents by letting them wake up naturally and see you doing chores."

"Awwww!"

"Your choice, kids."

"Fine. But let's play later!" he said. Normally, she would agree. But today was not a normal day- it was her father's birthday. Her father needed all the attention he could get.

"I can't today. Maybe in a few days…?"

"_What?_ But that's forever!"

Then a voice from behind her mumbled, "Now, now kids. You know how busy Sarah is. I'll play with you."

She smiled at him while kids glared. "You're boring, Ron-nii." The kids yelled simultaneously.

The blonde's eyes twitched. "How rude!" he yelled making an odd face getting Sarah and the kids to laugh heartily.

"They woke you up?"

"Not really. I had to finish that Chemistry homework I had." The young boy shrugged.

"Oh… How did it go?"

"No good. I knew you can't help me since it's your father's birthday today."

"It's uncle Jacquez's birthday today?"

"Oh, yes. I'll be making the food. Come later at lunch okay?"

The children beamed, and held their hands up in glee. "YEIY!"

"I'll come, too, right, Sarah?"

"Whoa! Ron-nii is disrespectful. She's older than you by 4 whole years, you know."

"We'll I'm almost as tall as her anyway."

"How shallow." One of the twins said, while the other nodded in assent.

"Citizens like you need to be disciplined."

Sarah's eyes widened. Children nowadays need to know what they could say- especially since they didn't even know what that meant. It was probably their very strict father who used to be in the military.

"Kids!" she raised her voice slightly and stared at Ron- who was feigning pain.

"We're sorry."

"Ohhhh..." Ron said clenching his chest.

"WE'RE SORRY!"

"Okay. You can just have one serving later at the buffet, though. Ron, too, for procrastinating in his homework so much."

The children paled in despair.

…

CHEVALIER RESIDENCE

Jacquez Chevalier ran to his wife as soon as she entered the house.

"Jack… I won't leave you, really." She said, knowing this all too well. He had so many similar nightmares in the past that it offended her he couldn't trust her fully. But she couldn't blame him, unlike her who only knew his past vaguely… he knew _hers_ all too well. That meant he knew Kira by name very deeply as well.

_Kira…_

"You know I won't."

"But I have an especially bad dream today."

"You always have bad dreams."

"You're mad, aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm sorry."

"You should rest. It's your birthday after all. I'm sure Sarah will bring home quite a number of her friends to celebrate with us."

"Ah…" he uttered, softening his hold. "Do you think she will ever have to know?"

"That, what? I was an iconic coordinator and you a prisoner of the United Nations?"

"When you say it like that I doubt she'll believe it."

She smiled. "Precisely my point."

…

Sarah returned home and immediately smelled the nice aroma of the women's cooking. She knew it wasn't her mother's. Her mother, like her, was not a good cook. The opposite in fact, but mother said _she_ had enough experience not to make charcoal every time.

But before she opened the knob she heard shouting from the inside- one was her father's and one a very unfamiliar voice. Ron looked at her, and she gestured to barge in when she paused at the odd dialogues.

"Did you have any idea how long we've been looking for you, James? The country mourned your death – your _fake_ death- and here you were in France living at this lush but simple house."

"You make it sound like a bad thing!"

"Well it _is_. We don't even know why you ran away!"

"Maybe I was just _tired,_ that's all. Maybe I wanted to be alone."

"You've lived alone for 20 years! It's time to go back." Sarah blinked. '_What?_' for so many words wrong in that sentence.

She opened the door, and to her surprise her father acted as if he barely knew her. "Ah, Sarah, where's your parents? Didn't I invite them to come over? Oh hello, Ron."

"…"

"See? The beige hair and silver eyes I had, is not rare here… it's the reason why I chose to live here."

"Where's M- I have to go Sarah, please tell everyone I needed to go, okay? Please understand this is an emergency."

She could not speak, and he smiled at her encouragingly. He raised his hand to scratch his nose- and to the two of them, it meant something more than just an itchy nostril.

"Tell them not to look for me, okay?"

'_Father…'_

So the code that her father thought her was used again. It was usually used when they plan practical jokes, but this one was not one of them- it was obvious. The urgent shine in his eyes stated that very clearly. She nodded passively, grabbed Ron, and headed to the back door.

She ignored the boy's questions and recalled all the signs- the words and the body language. She wanted to cry.

Her father just said. 'Go look for your mother...

...and never show yourselves in front of me again.'

…

She asked the befuddled Ron to tell everyone that the party was cancelled and she immediately went to find her mother. She looked at the backyard and there she was. She was hiding… picture frames on the bushes.

_What's going on?_

"Mother!" Hazelle asked her to keep quiet.

"Hide. Climb up that tree. And don't _ever_ reveal yourself no matter what."

"B-"

"I know you don't like climbing trees anymore… but _please_."

"Why?"

"Just trust me, child. Go!" Hazelle whispered vehemently and Sarah did as she was told. It was not even several minutes later when she saw people in tight black uniform approach her mother.

"Lacus Clyne." A bulk man, who had a very strong aura of authority, said stoically. "What a surprise to see you alive and well…"

"Ah…" her mother smiled, in an almost sardonic manner that it made her flinch "Me too."

"Charming as always." he commented and her mother frowned, looking impatient.

"What do you want?"

"You, of course."

"I assume you're not going to take me back to Orb?"

"Smart and beautiful. Still." The man laughed. "We're taking you to where your _husband_ used to live."

"Where is he?"

"He's fine."

Her mother stuttered. "Does h-"

"Just come with us." the man cut her off. "We don't want to cause any more trouble to the villagers, now do we?"

Sarah was too confused to say anything, and she didn't want to disobey her parents when she was in such a state where she couldn't get hold of was frozen stiff as she watched them lead her parents somewhere she probably didn't know about.

A torturous minute that seemed like a decade passed, and everyone had already left. She let out a deep breath and climbed back down the tree- forcing her fears away. She missed the time where she used to like doing this- but it was unlikely it would happen any time soon.

She rummaged through the bushes and saw that the pictures of her were hidden- as if they were hiding her existence. Why? What had her parents got themselves into, _now_?

She arranged the ornaments and cleaned them up. Most of the photos she was with them and her friends, and it pained to see them on the ground. It didn't take long for her to find an envelope. It had her mother's handwriting- and it was visibly rushed. It was as if she wrote those few words within a second.

Words that were quite confusing to her.

_'Stay Safe. And please don't look for us.'_

She clenched the paper. As if she'll be able to do that last one. And instead of absorbing her mother's wishes... a single word rang within her ears.

_Orb._

.  
.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

_**Coming Soon:  
**_**CHAPTER 3: Tangled**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**REPLIES TO ANGELS:**

**ekl-** Thanks for commenting! Not certain what 'ntr' means, though. XD

**Rainbow Cloud- **Yay! haha. I'm happy to hear that. :D Thanks for reviewing~!

**Dzuljeta - **tehee. Maybe not even a week. XD Thanks for the comment~! Hahaha

**Sinnii- **Thanks for the review! Will do so when I find the time. (:D

**Akela Victoire- **Thanks for reviewing~! I would just like to ask what TBH and OD means...? XD

**KxL- **Yeah, I understand they have tons of fans. But I needed someone with Lacus's bloodline, and I love Athrun.  
Thx for the comment!

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I would love to hear your thoughts~! C:)


	4. Their First Encounter

Hello everyone~!**  
**Thanks for reading this far! I really appreciate it. Special thanks to those who reviewed, faved, subscribed, and C2d this (highly flammable) story!  
And oh, please check out my profile once in a while. Announcements, my other stories, and fan art (including the cover pictures) may interest you.

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Gundam Seed

* * *

..

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Their First Encounter**

PRATO

It had been a few days since their disappearance and Sarah was still in the dark as to what might have happened to her parents. Ron asked away, too, as soon as he returned with a few others. At the moment, they were in a city right next to Florence. She, Ron, and his mother (Hana) went there to use the internet to find out who 'Lacus Clyne' actually was. And maybe what 'Orb' was, as well. Going outside cost them a lot, and she had to use the stash her family had that she never even knew existed.

Hana was a mysterious woman, and the woman felt her stare. "What is it?"

"What do you know about my parents?"

"As much as you did, frankly. They just trusted me with a few secrets like that bank account."

"I see…" Sarah whispered and looked around. The place beyond Florence was so different that it was surprising. The buildings were so… less detailed than the ones she saw. They were extremely tall and too many things were floating around. They had never seen them because of the barrier around Florence that ensured that they see the sky beyond these skyscrapers that hampered the view.

There was a reason the preservation of Florence held so strong for centuries. And it wasn't just the politicians fighting the much-too swift modernization humanity was experiencing. The people abided by it, too.

After all, Florence was the only place left that had such a huge reservoir of historical pieces.

She had never been out, but so did many of the townsfolk. The toll was too expensive, but no one doubted it since their place was indeed unique. The fee ensured that the tourists were all high class.

High class. Like the people who abducted her parents?

She scoffed in her head.

She and Ron continued to marvel the surroundings. People were looking at them, too, even when they changed to more fitting clothes as Hana advised.

"Oh wow. The fashion trend had changed already? It had been barely a year since I went out…"

Ron pouted, the positive effect of the new place then starting to fade. "I miss Florence already."

"I didn't ask you to come, you know."

"But I was curious." He exclaimed. "Well, it's an experience."

His mother laughed. "Something more to brag about, yes?"

Soon, (after much asking around), they had found a public net shop. They asked stranger was the one actually commanding the device since none of them knew how to operate it. They were still living in the 20th century, so to speak, and the closest thing they had to a computer was a huge desktop only the mayor had.

"I can't believe you don't know who Lacus Clyne is." The operator said as he clicked on the touch-screen in a rate of 5 taps per second. "She's one of the most famous people in histo- oh, here she is."

Their eyes widened. "It's Hazelle!"

"Pardon?"

"It's okay, now, sir. Thank you for guiding us." Sarah said gently and the stranger blushed. He bowed and went back to his station.

The kids asked Hana to sit down, and they started browsing about. They couldn't believe what they were seeing… and reading. She, apparently, was one of the heroes who stopped the war 2 decades prior. She saw a picture of them, too, and she looked so… healthy and happy.

Sarah felt like crying. She wanted to see her again.

They kept on reading and she froze. She was _engaged_? And she 'died' in a plane crash, too. Obviously, she didn't, and that just aroused about a hundred more questions in her head.

And then she found another familiar word: Orb.

* * *

ONOGORO, a week later

Sarah stared at yet another completely different place was even more different than Prato. It was so beautiful here, and it emitted such different atmosphere.

But nothing could beat Florence.

Her home town remained the same for centuries. It was a good thing, of course, since Florence is truly a beautiful place and the heritage is just so wonderfully preserved to the point that its preservation is a dogma. It was also different from that city they went to next to it. Orb was somewhat more… contemporary than Prato, so to speak.

She took out the folder full of print-outs they got during their research. She did not know why she stayed or why her parents hid this fact from her, but she decided not to think too much. She'll find out eventually, and right now she's taking her first steps.

She reread the documents and she did not notice any of the murmurs around her, she may be clumsy but her concentration was something to behold.

Sarah was a very pretty girl, and that alone could catch people's attention. The only problem was she had a very rare hair color and she was wearing clothing a little bit out-of-place. The trends over the world are still mostly in sync in the whole despite the constant changes in specifics, but fashion from such a traditional city was still, fundamentally, different.

The said traditional city though, was Florence – the birth place of Renaissance Art.

"Kirei… where did you – oh, sorry for my manners. May I ask you where you bought this lovely dress?" A woman in about her forties asked her politely. A man in black stopped behind her.

Sarah blinked in puzzlement and stared down her clothes. "It's a common type of dress in Florence, Ma'am." She said. A part of her now wished that they forced time to get clothing that she would 'fit-in' at, but Hana said it would be a waste of time. Trends would have changed by then. She was pulled out of her trance as the woman continued speaking.

"Florence? Oh how lovely~ And call me 'Miss'." she said clasping her hands in delight but was obviously pondering something.

"I've been there though, something's different." She said, in an almost sardonic manner.

"I changed a few things as I sew it, Miss."

The woman batted an eyelid. "You made this?"

"Hai."

"Interesting." She muttered and lifted her handbag and pulled a tiny card. It was blue and black and has a surface area of 1 centimeter squared.

"Call me if you need a job of sorts."

"Thank you, Ma'am." She just muttered and willed herself not to examine the odd contraption in front of the woman.

"Well, I'll be off then. I'm sorry for being rude."

"You weren't." She smiled. "Nice meeting you, then."

The old woman smiled back. "Likewise."

…

Sarah went on her way to an orphanage, which apparently was her mother's home. It seemed that she was living there with her fiancée and they took care of the orphans together. Sarah wondered what happened to the man her mother was supposed to have married and a surge of sympathy flooded through man married, as she had read, but she couldn't shake the feeling of guilt inside her chest.

But she knew her parents loved each other deeply, and for now it's the only thing that she should be thinking about.

She then asked around for directions and found herself in a relatively crowded beach. She stood out even more of course, with her out-of-place outfit. She continued surveying and she eventually paused and asked around.

"Pardon me, Miss." She asked a tall teenager slightly younger than her walking past. She had shiny blonde hair spanning all the way to her hips.

"Can you please tell me the way to the Cline Orphanage?"

"Ah, Just straight ahead. But it's still far from the boundary though."

"Boundary?"

The woman stared at her incredulously for a moment but then looked down her dress. "Ah. Are you a foreigner?"

"Yes."

"The boundary is the part of the beach dedicated to Lacus Clyne, only the royals and her old friends could go there without feeling guilty. It spans about half a kilometer around the orphanage."

She blinked. "We are forbidden to go there?" And _royals_?

"Not exactly… It's just that it is an unwritten law. Common folks are not allowed there."

"I see…" She muttered. "Thank you… but I'll see what I can do."

"Good luck then."

"Thank you."

Several minutes later she had arrived at the aforementioned boundary. It was true, and she could basically see the dividing line due to the difference in usage. She smiled, her mother must have been so well loved that anything dedicated to her would remain untouched regardless of whether or not there be punishment.

She let out a deep breath. Was she going to break that unspoken rule?

No, of course not.

So she immediately looked around for a way to the orphanage. Obviously she couldn't swim with her bag and dress; hence she looked at the other way – the shallow cliff. She could see the palace at the backdrop, too. But she found herself ignoring it and staring blankly at the elevated landmass itself.

She let out a deep breath.

She had always wanted to do mountaineering…

Problem was… she was afraid of heights.

* * *

PALACE

Cagalli watched her son indulge himself in reading… again. She understood that the pressure on him is great – with being the sole heir and all, and she was proud that unlike her…. he did not run away.

But sometimes she wished he would do something similar. Ghirel rarely socialize and most of them either with his dog, his butler, to them, or in a party when they force him to.

"Ghirel. Can you please go to the orphanage and see how your uncle is faring?"

Ghirel blinked, he had a lot to do. But he couldn't disobey his mother. Then he saw a very familiar figure shyly standing behind his mother.

"Is that Maya-san?

Cagalli nodded and Maya, Kira's wife, nodded softly. "Your cousin's returning."

"Isn't that a good thing?" he asked, slightly perplexed with her tone of voice. He knew the answer of course, but a prince couldn't assume so easily.

"Well she's desperate to make up with Kira now."

"How long had you been... cold?"

"A week or so." Maya whispered. Something like this was not new. It never was- not to a couple who had to marry because of an 'accident'.

That accident being his poor cousin.

"Very well..." he said, standing up and calling Puru to come to him. "I gather he doesn't know of his son's return yet?"

"Hai."

"Puru."

"_Arf_!"

And so, they went.

Ghirel took the secret passage way behind the palace walls only the royal family and their most trusted servants are aware of. The Orphanage and the beach was practically their backyard, and the passage ensured that it stay that way. He looked around before letting Puru walk out completely revealing them.

They continued their path down the small mountainous land and paused when they heard slow footsteps.

Ghirel leaned down to Puru's level and told him to be quiet, and that the dog did impeccably. Ghirel let out a soundless breath and silenced his footsteps.

And there she was- a long-haired girl with pretty beige hair. She had her back at them and she was walking very slowly. From the tilt of her head, it was evident that she was looking at the ground. For some reason she was also walking at the innermost part of the road holding whatever plant from the side of the elevated land mass she could find.

Maybe she was dizzy? Maybe that bag of hers was starting to feel heavy especially since she was walking at a mountain-

He mentally berated himself for just staring. He was supposed to be a true gentleman – and true gentlemen would immediately go and aide the lady. And then they walked towards her, but she did not seem to have noticed.

"_Puruuu~_" his dog sounded finally catching her attention, and she turned around.

_Doki_

Ghirel's eyes widened slightly at the girl's appearance. She was beautiful, but there was something else in there he couldn't quite name…

She blinked and apologized. To his surprise, he stood out of his way misunderstanding his approach. He shook his head immediately.

"I was going to ask if you need any help."

"Oh." She uttered with eyes widening slightly making Ghirel's chest flutter a bit. "No… I'm fine, thank you."

He cleared his throat and immediately caught his composure. Thank goodness he grew up being trained to be calm in all times. Yes, he was calm n_ow_- if only his insides did, too…

"What could you be doing here beside the cliff, anyway?" He asked.

"I was going to the Cline orphanage."

"Really? What a coincidence, I was going to visit a relative there…" he smiled. "What's your name?"

Wait. "Ah. I'm sorry. I'm Ghirel, by the way." He stated coolly extending his hand, but he was internally scolding himself. How could he forget the most basic of manners?

_What was happening to him?_

So he just gestured to continue walking, and she followed. From his periphery he saw her staring at him.

"My name is Sarah."

"A-Ah."

"What's his name?" she asked, pointing at his robot dog.

"Puru."

"Puru…" she repeated and smiled at the robot dog. "Nice to meet you."

_Doki_

For some reason, that smile of hers made his chest hurt. It hurt… but he didn't dislike it. How odd... Did he somehow became a masochist?

"Arf!" his dog pulled him out of his trance, and he flinched when he saw that she was way closer to him than she was.

"Is there a problem, Ghirel?"

"I…I was just wondering if you're alright."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You didn't look too well when we saw you- are you sure you don't want me to carry that bag?"

She remained silent for a while and Ghirel felt guilty for making her feel that way.

"I'm not tired, Ghirel. Thank you for worrying, though."

"If you say so…" he mumbled but the flinched when he caught her just staring at him, again.

"What about you, Ghirel? Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked back. Why was he so antsy all of a sudden?

"I was thinking that maybe you're… afraid of heights?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know… you just looked… _tired_ when I saw you." She stated never taking her story gray eyes away from his. As if she was trying to look for something-

Then she blushed, apparently remembering something.

"I…I'm so sorry for staring." She whispered looking at the ground. She looked ashamed and guilty… why did she look like that? Did he make her feel uncomfortable?

"No, it's fine." He just answered and recalled her statement. He looked tired? He was just reading a book moments ago… and he was sure he never act strained because a future king should never look _tired_, otherwise his subjects would be worried if he was capable of ruling them.

"Why do you say I'm tired?" he asked, intrigued. If he was showing any sign of it, he needed to change that habit as soon as he could. She looked away thinking whether or not to tell him.

But he was desperate. His lifetime goal was to be a perfect Royal, and this will made him unconsciously touch her shoulders firmly and blurt vehement words out.

"Tell me."

She winced and watched him look at her so sternly. Ghirel immediately noticed what he just did and unconsciously stepped back in embarrassment.

He totally forgot that he was in a cliff.

_Crack_

But he felt soft hands immediately pull him back before anything bad happened and he found himself squatting on the dirt. He immediately looked around for Sarah and soon enough he found her directly below the wall of dirt- as far away from the cliff as possible.

She was just sitting there, frozen, and he quickly ran towards her to thank her and see if she was alright- But when he was close enough, he noticed that she was shaking…

He gulped and touched her head unconsciously, wanting to comfort her. She did not stop shaking though, nor did she take her eyes off the ground.

He wanted so badly to eliminate whatever was causing her the terror, but he didn't know what to do. It was especially hard to find the right things to say when one's insides are twirling around like never before.

So he just lamely mouthed, "Thank you." As he touched her cheeks. He found blood rising up his cheeks but he was quick to push them down. She nodded in assent but didn't do anything further. It seemed that she still couldn't stand – as she was still cold and shivering.

Ghirel wanted to punch himself for causing her this, but right now he just had to focus on relieving her.

"Puru" he called and the dog quickly followed. Ghirel ordered him with his hand and do the bobble-head in front of Sarah.

She blinked.

_Bobble…_

_Bobble…_

_Bobble~_

"Hahahahaha-" she laughed but stopped when she saw Ghirel smiling at her. She blushed immediately and apologized for the trouble she caused.

"What are you talking about? You saved my life."

"But it would never have happened if I didn't make that comment." His eye twitched. That. But he willed himself to push the want to hear her reasons away. It was simply not the time. Besides, it would ruin the…what? Atmosphere that they were having?

He winced… again. What the hell is he thinking about?

"No, it's not your fault." He just answered stopping himself from prying about why she looked so scared-

"By some chance, Sarah, are you afraid of heights…?"

She froze.

'_Well, that was rude_." He muttered to himself. It was surprising that he was right though, but he couldn't help but feel guilty at being so rude to her. Where had his manners run off to? He was starting to do what he should never _ever_ do – speak before thinking.

He was about to apologize when she nodded.

He flinched. "Why did you use this way, then? It's the most difficult path…" he muttered unwisely. His curiosity was just too much-

"There was no other way… I can't swim like this, you know."She said lifting her bag and long skirt to make her point.

"But…" he just uttered. "You could have just used the beach, it's not like its forbidden to go through there."

"Well, yes. But it was dedicated to Lacus Clyne. Everyone so religiously respect her memory, so I don't see why I should not do the same."

He blinked. So she forced herself to use the most horrible path for her _just_ to pay everyone her respect?

"You're unbelievable."

"I am?" she tilted her head in worry. And he could not help but chuckle.

"Very."

.  
.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

_**Coming Soon:**_**  
CHAPTER 4: Visits**

* * *

Hi! I'm sorry to say but this story will undergo hiatus for a while. I started _way_ too many stories that I needed to pause on a number of multi-chaps I already have now. I apologize for the inconvenience! I won't abandon this story though. Not yet. ^^

* * *

**REPLIES TO ANGELS:**

**KxL - **Then we have very different perspectives. I would have been much more uncomfortable with cousin love. And aren't you thinking of her character too much as 'Kira's girlfriend'? Not sure, but I appreciate you speaking up. ^^**  
**

**Magus15IchiGo- **Thank you for the review~! And no! Haha. Kira won't be like that. XD And here it is! I hope you weren't disappointed by the meeting but you can be honest with me. :D**  
**

**Guest [6/15/12]- **But... I haven't even revealed the mysteries behind him yet. Please don't judge so quickly. Ah. And thanks for the review~!**  
**

**ekl-** I see. But may I know precisely what part did I imply Lacus became like that? Plus, how can you not say she hadn't tried? I didn't even include flashbacks of those 4 years. Thanks for the review, btw!**  
**

**Zerotiger- **At least you said it nicely. XD I considered that. But I saw there were _way_ more CxA fans so I thought I would be attacked a little less with breaking KxL up. ^^I hope I answered the question of why she wasn't recognized. Thx for the review~!**  
**

**Akela Victoire- **I'm glad you thought so! Thank you for the review~! :D**  
**

**Dzuljeta- **Yep, I get what you are saying, :D And Thank you for the review! Hope y' liked this chappy, too. XD**  
**

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
Please Review~****  
**


End file.
